


Giant Boyfriend

by Clementizzle



Series: Soutori Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: FWP, Fluff, It is all fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gets drunk on his 20th birthday and is very affectionate, and he wont shut up about how giant his boyfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a short bit of fluff
> 
> Enjoy

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you drink so much tonight, Ai.” Sousuke said as he rifled through his pockets to find the key to their apartment. Ai had never been able to hold his alcohol well, as they first found out in high school. After a few mixed drinks or shots, the boy was usually reduced to a babbling, laughing mess.

It was Ai’s 20th birthday, and the two had gone out with Rin, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei to celebrate. Now able to drink legally, Ai had ended up drinking a lot more than any of them realized over the course of the night. Which was how Sousuke ended up with a very, very drunk boyfriend clutching onto him for support, denying his intoxication with every breath.

“I dun know what you’re talkin’ bout Sssousuke.” Ai slurred “I am perrrrfectly f-fine.”

“Sure you are, Ai. That’s why you can hardly stand without holding onto me.” Sousuke said, finally finding the key and unlocking the door. Ai let go of him in an attempt to prove his sobriety. He stepped back, flashing a goofy looking smile

“See Ssou?” He said taking another step back “ I can stand perfectly fine on my ow-” he stopped as he started to stumble backwards, tripping over his own feet. Sousuke reached out to grab him just before he fell. He pulled Ai back to his feet, looking at the shorter male with a smug look on his face.

“You were saying, Ai?” Ai looked away for a moment in embarrassment, before looking back, his face red from more than just the alcohol now.

“Maybe I’m a liiittle drunk” He admitted.

“Yeah. A little.” Sousuke said, laughing quietly.

“Don’t laugh at me, meanie!” Ai snapped, pouting.

“Stop making me laugh, then” Sousuke replied. He took Ai’s hand, attempting to lead him to their apartment, but Ai wouldn’t budge.

“Are you coming in, or are you gonna stay out there all night?” Sousuke asked

“Carry me?” Ai said quietly.

“What?”

“Carry me!” Ai said louder.

“You’re drunk, Ai, but you’re not that drunk.” Sousuke said. Ai pouted.

“Are you reaaally gonna say no to me on my birthday? Sou. You really are a meanie!” He said, flashing his best puppydog eyes for good measure. Game over.

“Playing the birthday card AND using the puppydog eyes, Aiichiro? How am I supposed to be able to say no to that.” Sousuke asked as he swept Ai into his arms as if the boy were made of feathers.

“You aren’t. That’s the point!” Ai said, wrapping his arms around Sousuke for support, laying his head against his boyfriend’s broad chest.

“Are you happy now?” Sousuke asked, kicking the door to the apartment shut behind him. Ai hummed in response. The answer was obvious, Ai had a big grin on his face, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sousuke’s neck and closing his eyes. Ai could be a handful when he was drunk and energetic, but when he was tired out he was incredibly affectionate, and incredibly easy to manage.

“Very.”

“Good. Where do you wanna go?” Sousuke asked quietly.

“Bed. Lie down” Ai said, yawning quietly.

“Alright.” Sousuke said, making his way to their bedroom.

“Sou?” Ai said, looking up at his boyfriend

“Yeah?”

“I have the most giiiant boyfriend ever!” Ai said, giggling to himself

“You do?” Sousuke said, laughing a bit himself.

“Yup.” Ai said with a brief nod. “He’s the biggest, tallest boyfriend in the world.” 

“I’m not that big, Ai. You’re just small”

“Nope.” Ai said shaking his head. “You are a giant. You are my giant boyfriend, it’s a fact.”

“Whatever you say, Ai” Sousuke said, setting the boy in question down on their bed. There was no point in arguing with him about it. Ai wiggled around for a moment, before kicking his pants off haphazardly onto the floor, clad only in his tshirt and underwear.

“Now you’re making a mess of the floor, Ai” Sousuke said, trying to get a rise out of him.

“Hush. Come” Ai said, patting the empty spot on the bed next to him. Sousuke smiled, shaking his head. He followed suit, stripping down and climbing into bed next to Ai, the smaller boy letting out and approving sigh as he scooted up close, wrapping his arms tightly around Sousuke.

“Soooo giant. I love my giant boyfriend” Ai said, letting out another yawn and nuzzling into Sousuke’s chest.

“And your giant boyfriend loves you too, Ai” Sousuke said, planting a kiss on his lover’s forehead, holding him close,

“Mmm, good.”

“Happy birthday, Ai.”


End file.
